User blog:Sweetraindrops/DM vs. AGG
If you have not heard of AGG then here it is now. AGG is ayakashi ghost guild, a game simila to DM however there are significant difference between the two. If you have played both, I would like your opinion because I am currently playing both but cannot use money on both or I will go bankrupt... so I need to choose one... And I know it's very biased since I am posting this blog in the DM wikia but I am planning on doing the same blog in AGG wikia as well owo So here are what I call the pros and cons of AGG and DM. Devil Maker Tokyo Pros ---- story is much more exciting and interesting imo the highest is 6* and is obtainable by summoning or evolving 5* ---- also has free goddies (exp cards, potions...) ---- RANKING SYSTEM I: 6* can be obtained by evolving 5* and as I said 5* is only highest in AGG RANKING SYSTEM II: Another good thing is that there is two more things cards in DM has that AGG doesn't and that is the cards letter (D-S) and value (uncommon, common, rare, and unique). AGG cards only have star values (1*-5*) ---- RANKING SYSTEM III: I love this feature that when devils increase in value, the art changes ^.^ so the color changes from common to uncommon and from uncommon to rare the face expressions change, the clothing changes, the color changes, more background is added, etc. It is so exciting to evolve a card and see the art change owo/ (AGG of course does not have this v.v) ---- Preimum summons have mileage meter and fever times while AGG has something similar but it is only rarely (every so often, almost like once or twice a year o.o) ---- Summoning devils from preimum is cheaper than AGG owo/ ---- Cons ---- Very complicated system with the 3 different aspects of the cards being accounted for the devil art is moderate compared to AGG Leveling up is harder?? I don't know but seems that way to me cuz I haven't found any high level players... ---- I know there is one more but it is slipping my mind... ---- Ayakashi Ghost Guild Pros ---- Guilds (the fact that you can team up with other players and work together) and Guild Events (5* cards are easier to get in these events) ---- 5* cards are the highest (are no 6* cards in AGG) ---- I am currently level 125 in AGG and have used a lot of money to really good cards... In DM, I am level 18 and has not used money yet. ---- in my opinion, events are easier here... but have played DM only in a short time, namely 2 days XD so not sure... ---- the art is beautiful, better than DM imo free goodies (sw, remedy, silver, silver apples) everyday ---- Cons ---- in my opinion, the story is boring... I mean I am on chapter 12 out of 13 and already don't know what's going on... ---- 5* are highest (best card, nothing can be changed) ---- summoning or getting 5* are very difficult (1% get 5* is just so low...) ---- Okay so this is what I have come up with... share your experiences with both games or tell me some more pros, cons for either. I am going to post this on my blog in AGG wikia as well ^.^ Category:Blog posts